This new and unique chair mounted lumbar and trapezius support system has been designed by a dentist who has suffered with back problems for years due to the many hours in the position of leaning and twisting over patients while doing precise and delicate work on their teeth. Holding up the arms for prolonged periods of time in this position creates further stress and tension on the upper back, shoulders and neck resulting in stinging pains in those areas. Conventional armrests on chairs often bump the patients in the head when the chair is moved too close and when you twist your body and lean, the armrest is no longer functional.
A technical definition of the muscles of the spine consists of the muscles of the spine covered by more-superficial back muscles, such as the trapezius and latissimus dorsi. The spinal extensors, or erector spinae, include superficial and deep layers. The relatively superficial layer can be divided into spinalis, longissimus, and iliocostalis divisions. In the lower lumbar and sacral regions, the boundary between the longissimus and iliocostalis muscles becomes indistinct, and they are sometimes known as the sacrospinalis muscles. When contracting together, the erector spinae extend the spinal column. When the muscles on only one side contract, the spine is bent laterally.
The spinalis muscles of the spine interconnect and stabilize the vertebrae. These muscles include the semispinalis muscles and the multifidus, interspinales, intertransversarii, and rotators. In various combinations, they produce slight extension or rotation of the spinal column. They are also important in making delicate adjustments in the positions of individual vertebrae, and they stabilize adjacent vertebrae. If injured or strained, these muscles can start a cycle of pain, muscle stimulation and contractions in the lower back. This cycle can lead to pressure on adjacent spinal nerves leading to sensory losses as well as limiting mobility.
The large, superficial trapezius muscles cover the back and portions of the neck, reaching to the base of the skull. These muscles originate along the midline of the neck and back and insert on the clavicles and the scapular spines. The trapezius muscles are enervated by more than one nerve and specific regions can be made to contract independently. As a result, their actions are quite varied. The trapezius action depends on the active region and state of other muscles. They may elevate, retract, depress, or rotate scapula upward, elevate clavicle and also extend head and neck. In like manner, if injured or strained, these muscles can start a cycle of pain, muscle stimulation and contractions in the neck and shoulders.
Many of the warm-up and stretching exercises recommended before athletic events are intended to prepare these very important muscles for their supporting role, but in many cases individuals are not in the position nor have the time to perform these vital exercises prior to working in these positions for a long period of time.
Originally invented for dentists, this inventor has found that this new and unique device has many additional uses in related fields where physicians and surgeons are required to work over patients for prolonged periods of time. Additional fields where the device will find a great deal of use will include the support of the handicapped in a sitting position.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a furniture article having an integral torso support system. It is another object of the present invention to provide systems and methods for supporting the torso of a seated person. Still another object of the invention is to provide systems and methods for supporting a person leaning forward from a chair. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a furniture article with a retractable torso support system. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a furniture article with a torso support system which is easy to use, relatively simple to implement, and comparatively cost effective.